


Forbidden Love  (Loki x reader)

by LoneWolf01 (DevineWolfLoki)



Series: Cold Hearted (Loki x reader) Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom! Loki, F/M, Loki Becomes a farther, Loki gets jealous about who the reader hangs out with, Reader becomes a Mother, Uncle Thor, being parents can be hard who knew, reader gets pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevineWolfLoki/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: (This Story will of course start after Cold Hearted is finished!! Since this is the second story to the series!)You remember everything and it turns out you like Loki and You both really liked each other!! but that isn't even how you the reader had forgotten in the first Place is it?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Series: Cold Hearted (Loki x reader) Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770937
Kudos: 1





	Forbidden Love  (Loki x reader)

Of course this story will start after The first story which is Cold hearted is finished!!

Please be patient!!


End file.
